inheritancefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение участника:Danvintius Bookix
Welcome! Hi Danvintius Bookix -- we're excited to have Эрагонопедия Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Объединение А ты уже закончил объединение? Просто ChaosAssasin ушёл с головой в свой новый проект (Power Rangers Wiki) и от него нет никаких комментариев по поводу этого. Без его согласия никто и ничего закрывать не будет. Чтобы переименовать Вики нужно обратиться к стаффам через Contact. Написать нужно примерно следующее: "I'm admistrator this Wiki. Please change Sitename: Эрагонопедия Wiki => Желаемое название". Кстати, если ChaosAssasin окончательно распрощался с Эрагоном, ты можещь и не переименовывать вики.--[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:24, апреля 5, 2011 (UTC) Надо спросить у него. Перенос вроде бы уже закончился - как сказал сам ХаосАссасин (нечего больше переносить). --Danvintius Bookix 13:30, апреля 5, 2011 (UTC) :Как уже написал Kuzura, я сейчас занят на своем новом проекте, поэтому пока не могу много, чего делать на этой вики. Все что еще нужно перенести сюда - это шаблоны. Все остальное корректировать можно и без старой Эрагон Вики.--ChaosAssasin 13:43, апреля 5, 2011 (UTC) Ну ладно, надеюсь, ты тут поработаешь, когда будет свободное время. Шаблоны перенесу. --Danvintius Bookix Переноси шаблоны, а когда закончишь сообщи мне. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:45, апреля 5, 2011 (UTC) Да, мой Повелитель! --Danvintius Bookix 14:19, апреля 6, 2011 (UTC) Извини, что не ответил. Я всё понял. В ближайшее время сообщу стаффам, чтобы удалили Эрагон Вики. Кстати, её не удалят, а сделают редирект на inheritance. То есть, если ты наберёшь в адресной строке eragon, то переместишься на inheritance. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:21, апреля 8, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо, я как раз так и хотел. --Danvintius Bookix 13:57, апреля 9, 2011 (UTC) Разговор Приветик. А чего ты обращаешся на вы ? Чем занятся ? Я уже админ ? Как админить ? Где список участников Эрагоноредии ?--Артур Коровкин 18:49, мая 17, 2011 (UTC) Не дождался тебя вчера. Вынужден был покинуть Интернет. А чего ты обращаешся на вы ? Смотря к кому. Чем занятся ? Писать новые статьи про персонажей, места и т. д. Редактировать существующие статьи (список статей). Я уже админ ? Пока нет. Скоро назначу. Где список участников Эрагонопедии ? Здесь. --Danvintius Bookix 14:14, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Ответил я через минуту. Посмотри на новую версию шаблона наследие. Его надо проставить на всех страницах.--Артур Коровкин 14:55, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Да, хорошо. --Danvintius Bookix 14:57, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Портал персонажи - просто ужас. Сделай хоть подобие нормального портала, а то не разобраться.--Артур Коровкин 15:00, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Сделал. --Danvintius Bookix 15:30, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Так, ну всё, я пошёл. Появлюсь завтра или послезавтра. --Danvintius Bookix 18:33, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Я создал Портал:Книги, но получился бокои.--Артур Коровкин 13:38, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) Портал:Книги доделан.--Артур Коровкин 18:49, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) Я скрыл отслеживаеимые страницы. Как их вернуть ?--Артур Коровкин 14:12, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Так же, как и скрыл. --Danvintius Bookix 14:18, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Посмотри на Портал:Обзор.--Артур Коровкин 14:44, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Посмотрел, нормально. --Danvintius Bookix 14:52, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Портал народы б доделать. Сможешь ?--Артур Коровкин 17:24, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Попробую. --Danvintius Bookix 17:26, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Шаблон Наследие надо разделить. Первый шаблон будет персонажи - там люди, драконы, эльфы. Второй будет Алагейзия - туда занести: Страны, Города, Битвы и Народы. А в наследии сделать так: Книги, фильмы, игры, саундтреки.--Артур Коровкин 17:32, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Вообще можно разделить его больше, чем на два - это тематическая энциклопедия. Например, шаблоны Персонажи, География, История. --Danvintius Bookix 17:37, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Сделай это. И загляни в обсуждение последней битвы. С шаблоном так: * Персонажи : люди драконы, эльфы, шейды, коты оборотни * География : страны, города, локации * История : события, конфликты, истории народов * Народы * Наследие : книги, фильмы, игры, саундтреки Всего 5.--Артур Коровкин 17:48, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Да, я, если смогу, сделаю завтра, или ты попробуй. --Danvintius Bookix 17:54, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Сделал шаблон:Народы. --Danvintius Bookix 18:01, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) А коты-оборотни, шейды, вардены, раззаки, серый народ. И ещё загляни в обсуждение последней битвы.--Артур Коровкин 18:05, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Шаблон народы я доделал. И посмотри на Эрагон вики:Кандидаты на работу недели. Сам делал. Шаблон комментарий ели сделал - там ужас сколько надо шаблонов. И загляни в обсуждение последней битвы.--Артур Коровкин 08:27, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) И до последней битвы год проходит, поскольку в наследии у катрины и рорана будет ребёнок, а это уже 9 месяцев, а за 2,5 книги три месяца точно проходят.--Артур Коровкин 08:33, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Отлично! Молодец! Ребёнок был зачат весной, (в Воввращении) значит, родится он зимой, или в 8000 году или в начале 8001 года. --Danvintius Bookix 13:58, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Как тебе Эрагон вики:Кандидаты на работу недели ? А в свежих правках только я и ты. И почему зарегистрировано 2 тысячи, а что-то делают только 6. Как тебе Беорские горы ? Поможешь ?--Артур Коровкин 14:14, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Кандидаты на работу недели - хорошо. Не 2 тысячи, а 2 миллиона. Просто это количество участников всей Викии, т. к. Викия - единое пространство. Например, я активно участвую в 5 викиях. Ответь в Обсуждение:Беорские горы. --Danvintius Bookix 14:20, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Ответил, а ты в последней битве.--Артур Коровкин 14:24, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Установи длительность обсуждения на работе недели.--Артур Коровкин 14:26, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Как там длительность обсуждения на работе недели. И почему в основном работаем только мы с тобой ?--Артур Коровкин 14:36, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Длительность можешь сам установить, разрешаю. Надо бы как-нибудь поприглашать фанатов Эрагона в проект, например, пропагандировать проект на форумах сайтов об Эрагоне и т. д. --Danvintius Bookix 14:39, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Ты пока только географию сделал ?--Артур Коровкин 17:25, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Географию (шаблон) доделал. И учись читать карту. Айзенстар, а не Изенстар.--Артур Коровкин 19:26, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Дэн ! Бегом в википедию ! На удалении 21 мая Сапфира, Гальбаторикс, Насуада, Имиладрис и Муртаг !--Артур Коровкин 08:37, мая 22, 2011 (UTC) Я умею читать. Просто Isenstar может читаться и как Изенстар, и как Изенстар. В Брисингре вообще Исенстар. На удалении 21 мая Сапфира, Гальбаторикс, Насуада, Имиладрис и Муртаг ! Да ну их! Всё равно удалят! --Danvintius Bookix 12:30, мая 23, 2011 (UTC) Другие темы Вот идеи для юзербоксов: * Этот участник - Всадник * Это участник за свадьбу Эрагона и Арьи * Этот участник играл в игру Эрагон Кстати в игре эрагон как пройти город дарет. Я перебил солдат и всё. Никуда не пройти. Создай шаблоны Народ Алагейзии и Эпоха Алагейзии. И откуда информация о том что сын рорана был зачат в возвращении. Назови страницу. И какой вид портала лучше - как я в книгах сделал или как у тебя - список статей. А если эрагон убьет оррина или прогонит ? Заметил меня в кал ов дюти вики ? В каких вики ты зарегестрирован ?--Артур Коровкин 17:12, мая 23, 2011 (UTC)